1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an airbag device that is mounted in a vehicle and that deploys a bag body, for example, in front of an occupant, or the like, during a sudden deceleration state of the vehicle, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an airbag device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,835B2, one-side ends of a pair of straps (linkage member) are connected to a bag body. The other-side end of each strap has a loop that is penetrated by a rod. While the latch loops of the straps are penetrated by the rod (retention member), the inflation and deployment of the bag body is restricted by the straps. However, when the rods move out of the latch loops and therefore the straps are released, the restriction on the inflation and deployment of the bag body imposed by the straps is removed. This makes it possible to control the deployed shape of the bag body.
However, the rod have the shape of a simple bar substantially orthogonal to the direction in which the loops come apart from the rod. Therefore, when a rod moves in such a direction as to move out of the latch loops, the latch loops may sometimes get caught on the rod, so that the strap cannot be smoothly released.